


Their Paradise.

by BGee93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Farm boys, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Sunflowers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, farm au, iwaizumi's family grows sunflowers, lightly edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Inspired bythis imagefrom Tumblr by bringmemyqueen.Iwaizumi and Daichi sneak off into the field of sunflowers to see each other.





	Their Paradise.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bmmq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmmq/gifts).



Pulling the bill of his green snapback down in a sad attempt to cover more of his face as he shoved his work gloves into his back pocket, Iwaizumi tiptoed to the corner of the whitewashed house he called home. Gripping the chipping wood with his still sore, calloused hands he slid forward, leaning onto one foot for more leverage, until he could glance around the corner in the direction of where his dad was working on the tractor with just his hat and eyes poking out. Flicking his eyes around his heart rate sped up when there was no longer any sign of the man by their beat up, honestly too old and rusty, hunk of junk tractor. 

‘ _It has been in the family for years Hajime, and it ain’t failed us yet!_ ’.

He mouthed the over recited words as his brain thought them, hearing inside his head like a broken record in his father’s hoarse, almost croak-like, voice. His brother, sister and him have given up on trying to convince him the treasured vehicle was nearing the end of its life span. Practically nothing could change the mind of a stubborn, old farmer.

A slick sheen of sweat formed on the back of his arms and neck, a droplet sliding down from his hairline into the material of his white shirt as his eyes started to whip around so quickly he needed to turn his head to avoid making himself dizzy. The whole point in his choosing now to sneak off was because his dad had asked their neighbor, Oikawa-sama, his best friends dad, to help them with their chores around the farm that morning due to the tractor being out of commission. Since the work had been done a lot faster than usual due to the extra help his dad had let him and his brother off the hook for helping fix the damn thing, as long as they left him alone. The problem now is that if he got caught anywhere near here he’d be forced to help, but he had to cross the path by where his dad was _supposed_ to be working in order to cut through the sunflowers. So he needed to know where his dad was and what he was doing in order to sneak past him unnoticed.

Sighing he debated on slinking back inside the house in unfortunate defeat. It was hard enough sneaking out when everything was planned and well timed, it would be utterly stupid to attempt it when it was clear he could be caught any second now. Inching backwards until he was about a foot away from the corner he leaned back into the creaky wood, ignoring the uncomfortable brush of the chipping paint against his skin, and tried to think things through. He could always go back inside, cut through the front and walk down the road, pretending he was going for a walk.

_Nah, dad er mom’ll just make me help with something if they see me._

Or he could just make a run for it, if he’s caught he could fein deafness when questioned later?

_Ugh that’s a huge risk. I could get grounded, have added chores, be forced to sit through one of mom’s long ass lectures on respect and upholding the family honor and anything else she can add in while she has me quiet and imobile…_

_Eh, it’s worth it. Gonna risk it._

Nodding firmly as he made up his mind, Iwaizumi rolled up the short sleeves of his shirt until they exposed a part of his contrastingly dark shoulders, tanned deeply from hours of work in the sun with his family. Pulling up the hem he wiped up the collected sweat, pulling off his snapback to swipe the material along his hairline too, before yanking it on backwards this time. No longer trying to sneak, he needed the bill out of his vision. Huffing out a breath he steeled himself, mostly to settle his nerves to try and slow his racing heart, before side stepping back towards the corner of the house.

Once Iwaizumi was just one step away from being out in the open, and possibly caught red handed, he paused, swiped his sweaty palms against the soft, faded denim of his jeans and strained his ears to listen for any signs of movement. A breeze whistled through the nearby apple tree, swishing and rustling the leaves. A murder of crows some distance away chorused together, probably an argument over food or territory. A cicada called out in between the annoyance of _caws_ , a testament to just how blistering hot it was out today. But there was no audible signs of human life nearby except for his own hitching, slow breathing as he tried to make as little sound as possible.

Bending his knees just slightly, he ran his palm along the rough exterior of home, readying himself to peer one last time around the corner before exposing his hiding place and bolting for paradise. Until a hand suddenly slapped onto his shoulder and another slammed over his mouth as a surprised yelp nearly fell from high in his throat.

His brother held back giggles of amusement causing his infamous vein to pop on his forehead and throb. Glaring daggers at the older man Iwaizumi shoved him away with a hissed out questioning for the sudden scare. Daiki continued to grin as he ignored the soft, if annoyed, question from his baby brother. Instead choosing to silently bend down and pick up the small lunchbox he’d set down by his feet when he’d witnessed Hajime’s sad, sad attempt at sneaking out of any work their dad could rope him into if seen, so he could meet up with his _secret_ boyfriend. He gentle shoved the lunchbox into his brothers chest, holding it there until Hajime grasped it and stared into his face in utter confusion.

“Say hey to Sawamura for me, yeah? And, you so owe me for this,” sighing and straightening himself away from the ever more confused boy in front of him, Daiki thrusted his hands into his back pockets and strolled around the house as if their encounter hadn’t happened at all.

Iwaizumi stared at the place his brother had just stood just moments before, confused and thrilled and terrified emotions wreaking havoc in his brain. How his brother knew about his relationship he didn’t know, but he was glad that he seemed at least okay with the idea that his baby brother was gay. But now his thoughts filled with whether or not Daiki would tell the rest of the family, if they didn’t already know…

Scrambling as quietly as he could Iwaizumi peeked around the house like had had during his earlier attempt at locating his dad. Sure enough, his brother and father were chatting by the broken, rusted hunk of junk. Daiki met his gaze for barely a few second as he wrapped his arm around their father’s shoulders and maneuvered the older man until his back was completely to Iwaizumi. Still a bit confused he continued to watch until Daiki bent an arm behind him, shot him a secret thumbs up and then waved in the direction of the Sunflowers.

A massive grin spread across his face as he bolted, taking advantage of the small, sliver of a chance of escaping his brother had just given him. He broke through the long stems of the flowers in record time, at least for himself as he’s seen their sister run much faster than he ever could, and he relished in the swishing sound they made as he ran through the looming, but beautiful, field with practiced movements.

Through the kitchen window his mother stood watching her husband and eldest chat away, standing over her Grandfathers pride and joy as they tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with it this time, sipping away at a steaming mug of apple cinnamon tea. From the corner of her eye she saw her youngest bolt from his too obvious hiding spot, like she usually did, as he made a break for his path through the flowers. Grinning softly she wondered if Daichi would enjoy the apple pie she’d packed for them to share, hoping it wouldn’t be too mashed up by the time they got around to eating it from the way Hajime was plowing through the field. It was her Great-Great Grandmother’s recipe. She made a mental note to casually question Hajime about it later, figuring if her sons boyfriend liked it then she might have to teach him how to make it himself so next time Daichi ate it it would be from him and not his mother.

It took some time to work his way through the familiar path, familiar only to him and the other, to where he’d agreed to meet up with Daichi just a few days earlier, when they’d run into each other in town. Honestly it was a pain in the ass and would be a lot easier and much less time consuming to just meet up in town or in the woods behind the Sawamura household, but they’d made the middle of the field their own personal spot as kids. As young teens they’d continued meeting there out of habit and slight rebellion towards their parents rather than convenience, sometimes even staying overnight or until one of their parents or siblings finally trudged their way through till they found them. Now as young adults, and boyfriends, it was their getaway.

Their own little paradise.

They could spend hours just sitting in silence, staring up at the ever changing sky, their fingers entwined. Watching in mild amazement through the shadowed, towering petals and tangles of stems that stood proudly above their heads. A mess of yellows, oranges, greens and black tones the longer they stared. The real world quite literally melted away the longer they stayed together.

Iwaizumi finally made it to the middle of the field, about a halfway point between the Iwaizumi and Sawamura households. He broke through into the very small patch of clear dirt where no flowers grew, an oddity in the soil his dad always complained about when seeding the field each year since no matter what he did nothing would grow in this one spot. Apparently it had plagued his Grandpa as well when it had been his farm. 

Daichi was already there, facing the direction he’d just come through in unfiltered, excited expectation. Upon seeing Iwaizumi break through the stems he sent him his wide grin that he knew turned Iwaizumi into a stuttering, melting mess of blushing goo. All white teeth and pink gums, aside from the one tooth that Iwaizumi had accidentally knocked out a few years ago after they collided while ice skating on the Ushijima family pond, his warm, chocolate brown eyes shining and crinkling in the corners.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi returned the grin even as the warm tingling grew over his ears, no doubt they looked extremely pink now.

“Hey,” he set down the lunchbox his brother had passed him, as soon as it touched the Earth it became forgotten about as their eyes remained locked while their feet scuffled and kicked up the turned soil as they grew closer. “Nice hat,” was whispered as his hands reached up and gripped Daichi’s black shirt, dragging him closer till their chests brushed. Daichi brought a hand up to cup Iwaizumi’s neck, his thumb casually brushing along the sharp lines of Iwaizumi’s jaw.

“Thanks, I think?” Daichi’s deep chuckled vibrated between them. Iwaizumi flicked his eyes to the straw hat hanging against Daichi’s back, a string around his neck keeping it in place. He’d bet a weeks worth of chores with his mom that it belonged to Daichi’s Grandma. He made a mental note to check the side of it for the small cluster of hand-stitched purple flowers on the side of it, marking it as hers.

Daichi leaned in, pulling Iwaizumi’s face down to meet his until their breath mingled and their noses brushed gently together in a lazy slide of skin on skin. His fists unclenched and gripped Daichi’s hips, his thumbs slipping under the hem to rub the skin underneath, grinning widely as he received a shiver and ripple for the touch. Daichi’s hand continued to cup Iwaizumi’s neck as the other came around to grip into the muscle of his lower back, pulling them even closer. 

One agonisingly slow brush of their lips together caused them to groan into each others mouth, both pairs of eyes slipping closed together as they practically melted against the other, knees locking to keep them upright. Daichi barely pulled away after the one swipe of their lips to whisper _I love you_ into Iwaizumi’s mouth, their eyes barely opening to make contact, faces flushed deeply and breathes shallowly mingling as they ghosted over the others skin with every exhale. He tried to whisper it back but Daichi was dipping in again and they got lost in the warm and so damn comforting feeling of being in each others arms as their slick with spit lips remained connected in one of the most intimate kisses Iwaizumi could ever remember them sharing. 

They remained together like this for over an hour, just lazily kissing and holding each other, ignoring the tired muscles of their legs as they burned from not moving, not ready to break apart just yet. Too soon the early afternoon faded into evening, the heat wave turning into an inviting mix of warm soon-to-be Fall air with a barely chilled breeze to keep it from being muggy. Only when their stomachs rumbled did Iwaizumi come back down to reality and remember the lunchbox he’d been given. Inside was a bottle of water, two sandwiches, some fruit and a slice of his mom’s apple pie as well as a fork for the pie. Iwaizumi definitely owed his brother big time for this.

“Well‘ll be damned,” Daichi looked up from the bite of pie he had been bringing to his mouth as a distant sputtering was heard before a rolling rumble replaced it. Bringing the bite into his mouth Iwaizumi watched with amusement as Daichi slid his eyes closed and groaned happily as he chewed. When he finally swallowed the pie his bliss filled eyes met Iwaizumi’s as he questioned the surprised statement.

“What?” Iwaizumi shook his head, pulling off his hat to run his fingers through his short, sweaty locks before replacing the snapback to its place.

“He got the damn thing to work,”

“What thing?”

“The piece of shit family heirloom,” Daichi stared at him for a moment before breaking out into loud, boisterous laughter. The sound bringing a warmth to the pit of his stomach as he joined in, leaning on his palms as they dug into the cool ground.

“Wait, the rust bucket _still_ lives?”

“Yup, ‘parently,”

They shared one last kiss before parting, watching over their shoulders until they couldn’t see one another without tripping and getting hurt. Iwaizumi always hated the moment when they had to leave, it was the worst bittersweet moment he could recall during his lifespan. Sighing deeply he shoved a hand in his pocket as he weaved through the stems carefully, going much slower than he’d been on the way in. A grin broke out about halfway home when his tongue darted out to wet his lips, the oh so sweet taste of his mom’s apple pie lingering there from their kiss goodbye.


End file.
